Feel invincible
by karin150301
Summary: Un golpe certero en el abdomen me manda contra el suelo creando un cráter, siento otra costilla rota, mañana dolerá más que el infierno, pero esto lo vale, ella lo vale.


Feel invincible 

Jadeo lleno de cansancio, siento las pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrer mi rostro, sin escapatoria, rodeado por el enemigo y más que jodido. Pego mi espalda a la pared y me deslizó hasta tocar el suelo mientras intento recuperar el aliento, ¡Joder, ¿Como mierdas me metí en esto?! Me pregunto a mí mismo escuchando no muy lejos de mi los rugidos de aquellos monstruos, no tardarán mucho antes de llegar hasta donde ahora estoy, pero mierda, no tengo la suficiente energía para emprender vuelo, tengo un brazo roto y muy probablemente algunas costillas.

–¡Sal de ahí pequeño insecto! – ese rugido en la cercanía y el desmoronar de la pared donde estaba recargado confirma mis sospechas, y lo peor, me hace recordar lo jodido que me encuentro.

–¿A quién llamas insecto, bola de grasa? –cuestiono altanero.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan me pongo en pie, una sonrisa tira de mis labios antes de soltar un grito y seguir arremetiendo contra aquellas bestias.

Siento mi respiración pesada, cada golpe que recibo es regresado con la misma fuerza, estoy agotado pero aquello no significa que me rendiré, no, aún no, después de todo no por nada soy Butch Him Jojo, hijo de dos de los villanos más temidos, el segundo del trío de maleantes más reconocido, esto es parte de la vida peligrosa que he decidido vivir, me repito mientras decapito y desmiembro a aquellas cosas.

Un golpe certero en el abdomen me manda contra el suelo creando un cráter, siento otra costilla rota, mañana dolerá más que el infierno, pero esto lo vale, carajo, ella lo vale.

–¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? –cuestiono escupiendo la sangre en mi boca, siento el sabor metálico deslizarse en mi garganta pero aquello es algo más que irrelevante.

Consigo ponerme en pie antes de que lo que parece ser un calamar gigante me ataque, pero mi guardia está baja y uno de los puños de un monstruo humanoide vuelve a derribarme mandándome directo a la boca de otro.

Aguanto la respiración al sentirme rodeado de aquella baba verde y viscosa, vomitaría, pero siendo honesto he estado en lugares peores. Asqueado del lugar decidí acabar con mi suplicio y con mi mirada láser logre atravesarle la garganta al monstruo, genial, ahora estoy lleno de baba y sangre de lo que sea que fuera esa cosa.

–Admitanlo, ninguno puede con el gran Butch –agregue lanzándome al ataque y atravesando a un par de monstruos.

–No seas tan creído, niño –antes de que pueda responder a ese comentario con algo mordaz doy capturado por su enorme mano –¿Como alguien tan pequeño ha podido crear un gran alboroto en el lugar? –cuestiona.

–Porque ustedes, pedazos de basura, son demasiado débiles para enfrentarse al gran Butch –conteste con burla siendo aplastado de inmediato por molesto monstruo grasiento.

–Aun cuando estás a punto de morir puedes hacer chistes tan malo pequeño Butch –ríe mientras su agarre es más fuerte y siento mis huesos crujir.

Mis pulmones trabajan a marcha forzada, todo me da vueltas mientras la imagen se distorsiona, ¿voy a morir así?

–¡Ah! –el quejido gutural del monstruo y el golpe producto de una caída me hacen regresar en mi.

Al mirar al frente me encuentro con las botas militares negras, subiendo hasta encontrarme las tersas pero fuertes piernas hasta aquellos shorts de camuflaje y esa camiseta negra con el logo de una banda de rock.

–Y creí que no podías ser más estúpido –habla con enfado.

–No me subestimes nena –contestó con burla sintiendo aún difícil la tarea de respirar.

–Eres un maldito dolor de cabeza –antes de que agregara algo ella levanta el vuelo y comienza a pelear, una estela verde señala su paso entre las hordas de monstruos, veo la sangre multicolor salpicar su vestimenta y admito que se ve más hermosa que nunca.

Suelto una risa intentando ponerme de pie, aun me siento débil, pero intentaré ignorar el dolor para ayudar a la verdecita con la pelea.

–No recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda, Buttercup –mencionó una vez que me encuentro a su lado.

–Y yo no recuerdo haber dicho que te vine a ayudar, idiota –contestó mordaz lanzando rayos láser –¿Porque no regresas a tu lugar en el suelo y me dejas a mí el trabajo difícil? –se burla ella con una gran sonrisa.

–Creo que me necesitas más de lo que crees Butter –dicho esto detengo un ataque que iba directo a derribar a la PowerPuff Girl verde.

–No seas egocéntrico, Butch –ambos tomamos direcciones diferentes para atacar desde ángulos distintos y ser más eficientes.

Suelto una carcajada antes de seguí lanzando golpeas en todas direcciones.

–¡Buttercup! –el gruñido gutural llama nuestra atención, los monstruos a nuestro alrededor se dispersan y la imagen de una bestia enorme se hace presente, antes de siquiera poder reaccionar una extraña ventosas con espinas sale de su boca y se extiende hasta capturar el pie de la chica para devorarla.

No pierdo tiempo y sin pensarlo me lanzo a salvarla, de un solo golpe logró cortar la extremidad y tomar a la azabache PowerPuff. –¿En qué carajos estás pensando? –le riño.

–¡Bajame de una maldita vez, Butch! –grita forcejeando.

–No, Butternena tendras que esperar a que Butch termine con esto –ella está por replicar cuando ejerzo precio en su pierna y las heridas en esta parecen ocasionar un gran dolor.

–Tu no estás mejor, idiota –reclama entre dientes.

–¿Esto? –señalo algunas heridas en mi rostro –solo son rasguños –digo con una sonrisa.

Ella extiende una mano y presiona mi brazo, la fuerza que ha ejercido es mínima más el dolor me habría hecho gritar, claro de no ser porque debo mantener mi porte de gran macho y me trago el gruñido de molestia.

–Deja que tú caballero de brillante armadura se encargue de esto –la dejo en la zona más segura y decidió emprender vuelo.

–Vemos sí eres capaz de alcanzarme –le reto a la bestia y emprendo vuelo para atacar.

Esquivo cada ataque que me lanza, púas que desaparecen con mi mirada láser, ondas sonoras que logró evitar cambiando el rumbo de mi vuelo, y golpes que interceptó con una patada o un puñetazo, esta noche ya no habrá más caídas me digo mentalmente estando duramente determinado, miro en la dirección en la que está Buttercup y una sonrisa se plasma en mi rostro sintiéndome invencible.  
–¡Butch! –el monstruo gruñe mi nombre lanzando un ataque con cuatro de sus tentáculos los cuales me aprisionan, siento las púas clavarse en mi piel, pero la sonrisa no desaparece de mi rostro, no estoy listo aún par ceder.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo perder –obtuve una razón para pelear, esto último lo pienso antes de destrozar las extremidades.

La sangre sale de cada una de las nuevas heridas, pero he elegido esto, y sobre todo he elegido ganar en esta batalla peligrosa.

Con una sonrisa ladina regreso a la batalla, un puñetazo, una patada, un rayo láser, intento de todo para acercarme más al monstruo, pero nada parece funcionar, tengo poco tiempo, lo sé, la pedida de sangre debilitará mi cuerpo.

–Eres un verdadero dolor en el trasero –al principio me sorprendo por escuchar a Buttercup, y aún más por verla a mi lado, pero salgo de mi shock inicial para mirarla con molestia.

–Creí haberte dicho que yo me encargaría de esto –suelto lanzando ataques de trueno al unir mis palmas.

–Yo lo distraigo, tú ataca –es lo único que me dice antes de lanzar un ataque y volar al frente del monstruo.

Quiero discutirle sus acciones, pero aunque esto resulta como un golpe a mi orgullo admito que necesitaba que ella me salvará.  
Estoy por atacar a la bestia cuando una red me toma deteniendo mi camino, una araña gigante que ha decidido ayudar al gran monstruo, me desahogo de la telaraña y atravieso al arácnido para regresar a mi tarea principal.

Busco con la mirada a Buttercup, la veo contra el suelo y a la bestia apunto de atacar, ¡Mierda! Mis ojos se encuentran con las esmeraldas de la chica, emprendo el vuelo como un cohete, nada me detiene, nuestras miradas continúan conectadas haciéndome sentir invencible como un terremoto al sentir como el cuerpo de la bestia tiembla con mi golpe, poderoso como una marea al atravesar la piel, como el titanio al algún salir del gran cuerpo de esa cosa.  
El último rugido del enemigo marca mi victoria, jadeo lleno de cansancio antes de caer precipitadamente al suelo, espero el golpe más siento que alguien detiene mi cuerpo con suavidad.

–Eres un maldito idiota –sonrió sintiendo la delicada mano de Buttercup acariciando mis mejillas.

–Y así me amas –balbuceo con una sonrisa.

Ella suelta una risa delicada –No te creas tanto –quería replicar más siento sus delicados labios sobre mi boca. –Así que dime, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo hacer una estupidez más grande de los que tus estándares te permiten? –continuo son abrir los ojos mientras saco una pequeña piedra de la bolsa de mis rotos jeans –queria darte algo original –con las pocas energías que me quedan abro los ojos –Tal vez no es un diamante o una perla, pero creí que te gustaría.

Ella sonríe de medio lado antes de tomar la piedra negra que le he extendido.

–¿Asi que decidiste robar uno los huevos de un monstruo? –pregunta con burla.

–Podrías simplemente decir que es un lindo presente de compromiso –suelto con fingida molestia.

–No recuerdo haber aceptado –contesta ella con una sonrisa.

–Porque jamás te lo pregunté –refute, ella rueda los ojos antes de besarme.

Una sonrisa escapa de mis labios, adoro la forma en la que un simple gesto de mi contraparte puede hacerme sentir invencible.

Notas de la autora:

1.- Bueno, he aquí otra colaboración para este fandom, no sé si me quedo o no, soy mala describiendo peleas, pero hice lo que pude, espero les haya gustado.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y poco más a quienes dejan un hermoso review.

3.- Personajes de Craig McCracken, historia mía, inspirada en la canción Feel invincible de Skillet, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
